


Robin Is A Troll

by orphan_account



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Robin is a Troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin Is A Troll

\---------------

"Hey, um, Barbara? Can we...talk?" The redhead nodded. 

"Sure. Go ahead." Artemis fidgeted, hesitant. After a minute of silence, Batgirl looked over at Artemis.

"Arty? What's going on?" The archer blushed and shook her head. 

"Uh, nothing. Never mind-" 

Out of the blue, Robin swung by. "She likes you!" he called before disappearing into the cityscape. The two stared after him, then at each other.

"Who was he talking to ?" asked Barbara timidly. 

"Us...I hope?" answered Artemis hopefully.

Barbara smiled. "Yes. Us."

\-----------------


End file.
